


This World Uncertain Is

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How stale, flat, and unprofitable" the world seems to Viggo--and then color comes back into his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This World Uncertain Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**caras_galadhon**](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)'s prompt "sepia-toned" on [**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/).

  
When Viggo dreams of New Zealand, it's always sepia-toned, as if he were looking at an old, faded photograph. There's a wistfulness to the dreams, one that has occasioned tears from time to time when he awakens.  
It's always a shock to see the world in full color after one of those dreams... but lately, the colors are less bright, dulled with time and familiarity. He knows what the dream is telling him, that he is falling farther and farther away from happiness, but can't seem to do anything about it--and more frighteningly, is beginning not to care.  
And then, one dull afternoon, when New Zealand and happiness seems the most remote it's ever been, the world is snapped into full, bright color with a pair of familiar green eyes and a smile that contains all the happiness in the world... and suddenly, Viggo can see joy again.  



End file.
